Love Shall Evolve Us & Set Us Free
by Ellie993
Summary: Will Horton has long buried his secret, pushed it down beneath the surface. But breaking point is inevitable, his secret is sicking him beyond all recognition. Will someone notice and save him before he drowns? And Can Love really help us grow, help us evolve and finally, peacefully and lovingly set us Free?
1. Appearances Can Be Deceptive

Horton square was filled with the bustling people of Salem. Each person was with their partners or family, those who weren't were either on their phones or rushing elsewhere. They all seemed to be happy or at the very least content. Will was jealous of that, that companion and that sense of being a part of something that each possessed. Even those who looked stressed or were arguing weren't alone. Even his friends were off without him again. Chad and Melanie were getting to known one an other to decide if they should date or not, Gabi was working with Quinn, Abby was off with Austin helping him as his new student assistant whilst Sonny was meeting Mateo to discuss 'Common Grounds'. Across the courtyard he saw his mum with Johnny, Ali and Sydney as Rafe joined them. His heart ached and his eyes stung as he saw Rafe hug his mum, Rafe's eyes shutting in happiness in that moment. Blinking repeatedly Will ducked his head, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to ease that ache. "Ah William. There you are. I've been looking for you." Ej Dimera murmured from behind him. Will jumped slightly in surprise but kept his head low as his tears spilled and sobs seized his chest. _Please. Please God no. Not now! Not in front of him! _Will plead silently.

"William! Didn't Samantha teach you any manners? It's rude to keep your back to someone who is addressing you!" Ej snapped in annoyance. But Will stayed quiet; it was taking everything in him to contain the sobs. In desperation Will folded his arms in an attempt to suppress the shudders which were rippling through him. He felt Ej grab his shoulder and him freeze as he felt will's shudders. "Will?" Ej murmured gently. The hand which held him slid around his shoulders as Ej turned him into his side and ushered him out of the square quietly.

Sami sighed and returned Rafe's embrace as he joined her and the kids. No Will, as usual she thought angrily to herself but froze as she saw Ej gripping Will's shoulder across the square. Frozen in shock she watched Ej curl his arm around Will, tugging him into his side and force him stumbling from the square. Sami pulled away, "Will!" she called. But they were already gone from sight. Without thought Sami rushed away from Rafe and the kids after Ej and Will. As she reached the exit she saw EJ bundle Will into the passenger side of his car, jog around the car and climb in. Urgently Sami began to run towards the car, calling for Will when Ej took off leaving Sami panting breathlessly after them.

"Sami?" Rafe gasped from behind her, the kids huddled around him. "Where's Will?" Rafe rasped in surprise following her silence. "Ej just bundled Will into his car and sped off." Sami murmured. "Wait! Ej just kidnapped Will!" Rafe thundered as he got out his phone and dialled a number. Sami went to speak again when Rafe spoke into the phone. "I want to report abduction. Will Horton. Yes I know who! Elvis Junior Dimera." Rafe spoke angrily into the phone.

As soon as the car sped out of the parking lot, Will burst into noisy gasping sobs. Ej cringed as Will shuddered with each gasp/sob. Finally the car slowed and gradually came to a stop at a red light. Silently Ej reached across him and secured and buckled Will's seatbelt. Ej closed his eyes gathering himself before placing his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it gently in comfort as his sobs continued. As the light turned green, he removed his hand and drove off.

By the time they had reached the Dimera mansion will's gasping sobs had stopped to be replaced by shuddering silent tears. Ej quickly released his and will's seatbelts before exiting the car and rounding the bonnet to the passenger's side. He opened the door and saw that Will hadn't moved. He reached for Will hands and gently pulled him from the seat. Once upright he stumbled against the car, silently Ej returned his arm around Will's shoulders and began guiding him inside.

Realisation to Will's surroundings came as they reached the door. He abruptly came to a stop staring alarmed around him. "Father and Kate are at an art show. Nicole is at my campaign headquarters. They won't be back until later." Ej assured gently as he opened the door. Will, let him guide him inside and then to the main room and over to the couch. He felt Ej nudge him to sit and silently obeyed. Tears still slid silently down his face. Ej knelt in front of him, took out his handkerchief and gently wiped away Will's tears. Will stared at him in puzzlement but didn't say anything. Ej nudged him side wards and gently pushed him back against the cushions before sweeping his legs up too, so Will was lying down. He silently watched Ej pull a satin throw from the back of the sofa and spread it around him. He watched Ej walk to and sit in the chair nearby and jumped in surprise as he spoke. "I won't make you tell me what's wrong. But I'm here if you want to. Try to sleep. I'll be right here." Surprise filled Will as his muscles relaxed and his lids became heavy before drifting shut. Blissfully slipping away.


	2. Offering Comfort & Let Be What You Are

Sami stood huddled against the police car as the officer questioned her. "You didn't actually see Ej Dimera force William to go with him?" The officer demanded.

"What? No... Yes, Ej grabbed Will and forced him to leave the square with him. I followed them and he forced Will into the car!" Sami shrieked, and then added even louder.

"Will was struggling; he was tripping all over the place!" The officer quickly scribbled in his notepad before continuing.

"Right well, first we'll send a car to the Dimera mansion to see if Will's there, if not we'll question Dimera and start canvassing the area." The officer informed her.

"I'm coming with you!" Sami gasped.

"Ma'am, that's against procedure and-"Sami cut him off.

"I don't care, this is my son. I'll just drive myself if you refuse." Sami shouted. "Fine let's go." The officer murmured resignedly.

"I'm going too Davis." Rafe said as he guided Sami into the back of the car.

Ej sighed, rubbing his eyes before squeezing the bridge of his nose. _Idiot_. He silently cursed himself as he watched will shudder in his sleep. What was he thinking blackmailing the boy, he was obviously unstable to try and blackmail Ej in the first place.

Ej looked to the ceiling in anger at himself before looking back to Will. He jumped in surprise as he meet Will's confused blue eyes. He watched Will raise himself upright rigidly before he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" Will queried his voice rough.

"Doing what?" Ej replied.

"Don't act stupid, you're anything but. Why are you helping me?" Will demanded.

"Maybe because it's to my advantage." Ej quipped smirking but Will's expression stopped him.

"And maybe ... it's because that if Johnny or Sydney were struggling with something I would hope Lucas or Rafe would help them." Ej murmured.

He watched Will swallow convulsively and repeatedly. His eyes filling again before snapping shut.

Will jumped in shock as Ej sat beside him and tugged him into his arms. As the contact registered and he realised that it was an attempt at comforting him, he started sobbing and crying again.

Will jerked away and stood upright but Ej followed him and tugged him close again. Desperation filled him as he returned the embrace, taking any comfort offered. He felt Ej rocking him gently but the tears and sobs got louder and harder, his body shaking.

As the police car came to a stop Sami jumped out. The police man seized her arm pulling her back. "You must stay calm. That's the only way you're coming in with us, do you understand?" Sami remained quiet and nodded swiftly.

She felt Rafe take her hand as the police rang the bell. The door was answered quickly by the Dimera servant Mary-Alice. She appeared shocked as the police stepped over the threshold.

"Where's Mr Dimera?" Davis demanded sharply.

"Mr Dimera is out with his wife at an Art show." Mary-Alice replied.

Davis quirked his eyebrow before demanding. "Elvis Junior, Ej Dimera?" He questioned.

"Well No." Mary-Alice replied. "He's in the main room, but he's not to be disturbed!" Mary-Alice shrieked as the officers began towards the door.

"What on earth is going on here?" A thundering voice demanded from the front door. Sami spun to see Stefano, Kate and Nicole in the doorway.

"Police business sir, we're here to speak to Ej Dimera." Davis replied sharply. Before turning away towards the closed door again.

"You can't go in there!" shrieked Mary-Alice as Davis swung both doors open.

Sami came to an abrupt stop as she saw inside. She heard Nicole and Kate demand what was going on as they too suddenly stopped beside her as they saw Will in Ej's arms sobbing. And Ej was shushing him and rubbing his back as Will cried.

Will desperately tightened his hold, clawing at Ej's back taking any comfort offered. He could feel the weight vanishing as he felt himself break apart. He distantly heard Ej talk to him, but it made no sense. They were merely words of comfort. A way of telling him he wasn't alone.

Never in his life had he pictured falling apart in front of and being comforted by Ej Dimera. But in a way it made sense, he had no vested interest in Will. There could be no disappointment in him, no damning for what merely was. But the sobs wouldn't stop, they just kept coming.

Ej jerked upright, Will still securely in his arms as he saw the crowd of people in the doorway. He saw Mary-Alice stumble to the front of the group.

"I'm sorry sir I tried to tell them you weren't to be disturbed but they didn't let me explain that you were ... well that you were conducting a private..." Mary-Alice stuttered and trailed off.

Fury dancing in his eyes he nodded stiffly in understanding before acknowledging the others in the doorway.

"The art show not to your liking father?" he spoke above Will's sobs before ignoring Samantha, Rafe and the police and returning his attention to Will whose breathing was worriedly accelerating.

Ej firmly placed his arms on Wills shoulders, stepping back to meet his gaze.

"Will I need you to calm down okay?" But there was no response. "Will can you hear me? I need you to take a nice deep breath for me." Ej spoke calmly as he nudged him to sit down again.

But still there was no response. Gently Ej forced Will's head between his knees, forcing him to adjust his breathing.

Will distantly acknowledge that people had come into the room but he couldn't seem to pull himself together to respond. His vision blurred worriedly before Ej pushed him down on the sofa and nudged his head between his knees.

The pressure against his chest forced him to take slow breaths. He felt Ej rubbing his back but his ears buzzed loudly blocking out what Ej was saying to the other people in the room.

Curiously he glanced up and gasped as he recognised the group of people before him. Panic surged and he felt Ej push his head back down again before it consumed him.

Worry rose within Ej as he pushed Will's head down between his knees; his body sighed as he felt Will's breathing adjust automatically to the pressure.

Fury flared as he glanced back up at those in the doorway.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this? Barging into my home without permission and causing my staff distress." Ej snapped as he kept his touch light on Will's back.

"Don't take that tone with me Ej. You're the one who took my son against his will!" Sami thundered. Ej jerked his attention back to Will as he heard him gasp in panic. _Dammit._

"It's okay Will. Everything's fine. You're fine." Ej murmured as he pushed Will's head back down between his knees and looked accusingly at the crowd of people.

"I did no such thing!" Ej hissed and then continued. "Will came with me by his own accord." He continued in a much calmer tone.

"I saw him struggling against you in Horton square EJ!" Sami screamed causing Will to start shaking.

"Dammit Samantha! Keep your bloody voice down, you're upsetting him." Ej hissed.

"He was upset in the square Samantha; he could barely stay on his feet. What did you want me to do? Let him fall?" Ej demanded harshly before returning his attention to Will.

Reality had finally returned to him and he was extremely aware that his mother was here. If it wasn't for Ej he would've run screaming, anything to get away. He couldn't tell Ej now, not with her here. That was all that occupied his mind.

Without thought he surged to his feet, an apology written in his eyes as he glanced at Ej and swiftly barrelled through the crowd of stunned people and out the door.

He could hear people shouting after him and running steps behind him which only made him run faster.

"WILLIAM!" Ej shouted as he ran after him but he didn't slow and he was quickly out of sight. He turned to see Sami clutching Rafe as he assured her.

"Don't worry. I'll go after him in the squad car." He murmured between placing kisses between words.

"Don't you dare! That's the last thingyou should do right now. As you can tell he's not harmed. Just extremely upset and if you hadn't of barged in here maybe I would've been able to help him but right now I think it's obvious that you're the last thing he needs or wants right now!" Ej thundered as he spun on his heel and stormed back towards the mansion.


	3. Leaps Of Faith & Love

He didn't know how he ended back at Horton square. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by people. But something had drawn him back, he felt like he was floating, like only part of him was really present. He found himself standing in front of the Horton plague, he still found it hard to believe that they were both gone.

He jumped as he felt someone grip his shoulder.

"Woe Will. It's just me." Sonny Kiriakis murmured as he raised both hands defensively.

He saw Sonny's face darken as he turned to face him.

"Jesus Will! Are you okay?" Sonny breathed in panic.

Silently he shook his head and began to speak.

"I … um .."

Before trailing off sadly; his eyes desperately burning into Sonny's eyes begging him to understand what he couldn't bring himself to say. Thankfully Sonny just nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him from the square.

Sonny silently berated himself. He should have pushed him more, instead of leaving Will to get in a state like this. He silently guided him to the empty prepped and soon to be, 'Common grounds Café' where there would be no interruptions.

He guided Will to the stools sitting by the bar. Before sitting beside him.

"Will …?" trailing off uncertainly.

"I'm right here, you can talk to me. You know that right?" Sonny murmured reaching for his hand.

But before he could clasp Will's hand in his, Will pulled his hand away smiling apologetically before murmuring weakly.

"I know that. Of course I know that." Will said as stood and began to pace away from him.

He turned abruptly a dazzling fake smile on his face.

"I don't need to talk. I'm fine." Will replied.

Sonny stayed silent and merely stared, slowly Will's smile faded and he began to swallow convulsively.

"Will." Sonny whispered.

"I … I… won't … I can't … I don't want to lie anymore. I can't!" Will gasped in defeat.

"Then don't lie, Will. Talk to me. Tell me. It'll help I promise." Sonny murmured from his seat; deciding the best course of action was not to crowd Will physically if he was already doing it emotionally.

Silently squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath Will began to talk.

"Things have been … different lately. I guess I feel different. I don't feel the same as I did before about – about…" Will stuttered before trailing off anxiously.

He gazed at Sonny silently begging to be able to talk about it. He couldn't keep this to himself anymore. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud but he knew he needed to. Stepping closer, Will tried again.

"What I mean is, lately I've been … I mean…" silence once again descended as will lowered his head in shame.

"Will?" Sonny murmured. Realisation dawned on Will; he purposely stepped closer despite everything in him telling him not to.

Will stepped in between Sonny's spread knees and gently placed a hand on Sonny's neck before ruefully lowering his head, his lips touching Sonny's chastely before deepening the kiss that had plagued his mind for weeks.

Shock tore through Sonny's mind at the first chaste kiss and without thought as Will deepened the kiss, Sonny's hand rose in mirror to Will, clasping the back of Will's neck returning the kiss with ferocity.

Although Will hadn't said it out loud, Sonny knew what Will had been trying to say for weeks without words. Will wasn't attracted to girls and this kiss. This kiss confirmed that not only was Will attracted to boys but he was attracted to Sonny.

He was attracted to Sonny on a level that made him think kissing him felt right.

Sonny felt Will stiffen slightly at him returning the kiss but the stiffness faded as quickly as it had seized him before he silently put his trust in Sonny and opened his mouth to Sonny's gently probing tongue.

The leisurely kiss continued, no rush present in every movement. Just an exploration, which was filled with freedom. Freedom to take their time. Freedom to kiss and let that kiss be merely what it was.

Gently, slowly the kiss lightened and ended.

Both unwilling to relinquish the affection their embrace had called forth and both rested their foreheads together. Sonny cautiously opened his eyes and saw Will. He still had his eyes closed but a small smile twitched his lips.

Sonny sighed softly before lowering his lips to Will's once again, his eyes drifting shut. But his eyes sprang up as Will tore free, whirling away, his back facing him and panting for breath.

Sonny could tell from where he was perched on the bar stool that Will was shaking.

"Will its okay every- "he was interrupted by Will groaning loudly, his head clasped in his hands.

"We didn't do anything _**wrong**_ Will." Sonny spoke confidently.

"But we… _Kissed_." Will whispered aloud.

"I know that, and as I said. We haven't done anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with us liking each other enough to want to kiss." Sonny murmured as he approached Will's back, placing his hands gently on his shoulders.

When there was no sign of flinching or moving away, Sonny began to circle and rub gently.

Will could feel Sonny approaching him from behind and he forced himself not to flinch or move away when Sonny placed his hands on his shoulders. His head dropped in resignation as his muscles relaxed further under Sonny's soothing repetitive movements.

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to. But I would like to know how long you've been feeling like this?" Sonny murmured as he dropped a light kiss to the nape of Will's neck above his shirt.

"Was it … was it something I did or said that got you thinking or-"Will cut in.

"No, no. God No, I … before you came, me and Gab… we were great but I noticed something wasn't… I didn't care about her as much as I felt I should. When you came here, when I saw you, I felt something for you that no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't feel for Gabi. Your openness about yourself, about being … gay it made me want to know more, to spend time with you." Will stopped and took a deep breath, his body shook with strain.

"And after everything with T. He just made me so mad. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, yet he was on your case. He just couldn't drop the fact that you're … gay. And I guess that with how confused I had been feeling and T's reaction; I lashed out at him because I kept thinking that what he was saying to you, well he was really saying to me. "

Sonny slid his hands across Will's shoulders, letting his hands trail softly down the back of Will's arms and when he reached his waist he carefully and lightly slid his arms around Will. He remained relaxed in his arms and Sonny gently clasped his hands in the middle of Will's torso.

Sonny gently tugged Will back into his embrace and rested his head on his shoulder. He felt Will exhaled loudly and begin to speak.

"My mum's probably having a meltdown right now. I kind of ran off on her." Will admitted ruefully. Sonny squeezed Will gently.

"Why did you run off? Were you guys fighting again? Maybe you could stay with your Grandma awhile." Sonny murmured as he reluctantly released Will from his embrace.

"Umm ... Well everything was getting claustrophobic, she was everywhere I was. I even went off with Ej, I was actually this close -" Will held up his thumb and pointer finger, a couple of centimetres apart, "from telling him and then she was there and I freaked."

Will Shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know I could stay with my Grandma and the truth is she's worried about me. I mean, I think she's guessed what's up, she's just trying to let me tell her in my own time." Will muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Well, at least you have someone in your family to talk to, as well as me. I mean it's obvious she loves you and if you say you're pretty sure she knows then you saying it out loud won't change how she feels about you." Sonny answered thoughtfully before continuing.

"So what are you going to do?"


	4. Trust In Your Family

A.N: Sorry For the delay in updating, i'm at school at the minute studying for my A-Levels. Between homework and revision i barely have time to keep up with my workload never mind updating, so i thought i'd post this wee filler. It may be a while until i update again but i'll definitely try between now and the end of jan, definitely after that when my exams are over. XEx

* * *

Will stood outside the door of his Grandmother's apartment with her husband John. He'd been stood there for over ten minutes just staring blankly at the door. He thought ruefully to himself.

I can do this, I mean … I've said it out loud, sort of. Anyway, Sonny knows. It's not some big bad secret. Not anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Will raised his arm to knock, his arm was shaking but he stiffened his shoulders controlling his nerves and knocked on the door. Everything remained quiet for a couple of seconds before he heard the lock click and he forced himself to smile through his nerves as his Grandma came into view.

"Oh, thank God! Where have you been? Your mothers worried sick. She even phoned me!" Marlena gushed as she swept Will across the threshold into her arms and into a crushing hug. She heard grumbling and reluctantly loosened her hold to see his face.

"Thanks, I can actually breathe now." Will laughed lightly but trailed off at his grandmother's frowning expression.

"Your okay, aren't you? Your mum said you disappeared off with Ej and when she showed up and found you, you just ran off." Marlena murmured as she closed the door and guided Will to the sofa.

"I'm fine now. I just I needed to talk to someone… not Ej specifically. It was just … he's not family and I thought it would be easier but then mum showed up. She picked a fight with Ej and I just had to get out of there. I bumped into Sonny." Will finished but smiled when his Grandmother embraced him again.

"Well I'm here, even if I am family." Marlena grumbled playfully and ruefully.

"That's not what I meant. I know you'll love me no matter what. I just I had to hear someone else say it." Will muttered glancing down.

"And did you find someone to say it to you?" Marlena enquired gently.

Will nodded, smiling lightly before replying his voice rough; "Yeah …" he cleared his throat.

"I talked to Sonny. And I know now. I mean really know that you'll love me no matter what." Will murmured as he raised sparkling eyes.

"I know that now, even if … you know ... that I'm … gay that..." Will whispered as his tears spilled over trailing down his cheeks. "That it won't change how much you love me."

"Oh baby," he heard his grandmother murmur as she hugged him again.

"Of course I still love you. You being gay doesn't change that you're my Grandson. My first grandbaby." She trailed into a whisper as tears overflowed.

"It's feels so good to hear you say that." Will murmured as he enveloped his Grandmother into his arms and squeezed lovingly. He felt his grandmother shaking and froze in surprise when giggles emerged.

"What else was I to say? I know that you coming to the conclusion of being gay... "She placed a hand under his chin and nudged him to lift his chin and look her in the eyes. "It wasn't a choice you made, its part of who you are. And will I love you and that means that I love every part of you because that's what makes you, my wonderful, caring and loving Will. I wouldn't change anything about you, not in a heartbeat."

Marlena murmured before slowly smiling. "So ... Sonny helped you huh? How exactly?" She inquired smiling, which became a beam as Will flushed in front of her.

Will felt his skin flush as he absorbed the hidden meaning to his Grandma's question. Embarrassment grew as she laughed at his reaction.

"You like him, don't you?" she whispered as she trailed a hand across his cheekbone. Her smile faded swiftly.

"It's okay if you do will. Sonny is an amazing young man and he knows who he is. If you like him and he returns those feelings maybe he can help you come to terms with your being gay. "Will swallowed deeply as Marlena finished.

"I'm fine Grandma. I'm absolutely fine with being gay in fact..." Will trailed off.

"It's great that you admitted to me that you're gay Will. In fact it's an amazing first step." Marlena murmured as she placed her arm around Will's back.

"First step?" Will muttered miserably.

"Yeah baby, you need to let yourself become comfortable with the truth. Then you need to build confidence in yourself. Enough confidence that when you feel the time is right you need to start telling people." At his stricken look, Marlena continued swiftly.

"Not everyone at once. Just gradually. When you feel comfortable start telling the people you trust and care about. The rest can find out when you're ready." She exhaled gently.

"Agreed?" he mumbled as he slumped against her side.

"When I'm ready and start to tell people, hhow am I to tell mum? I can barely stand to be in the same room with her at the minute. Not when I know what... what she did." Will whispered stricken.

"I know that things are tuff right now and I know that you feel as though your mother's betrayed you right now, will. But Sami loves you and when you feel ready to start telling people I think she's one of the first people you should tell." Marlena spoke calmly.

"But I-"Marlena swiftly cut him off.

"She's your mother Will. She has a right to be one of the first to know. No matter how angry you are with her right now." Marlena whispered as she hugged him once again.

Will rested his head on his Grandma's shoulder and stiffened as someone knocked on the door. Will began to tug away but his Grandmother squeezed him once more before releasing him and rising to answer the door.

"Hello Dr Evans, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you'd..." Sonny trailed off as Will stood up.

"I've interrupted something. Why don't you just phone me later Will?" Sonny hastened to explain as he turned on his heel. "No Sonny! ... Don't go…" Sonny turned back around at Will's request.

"It's okay, I've told her, you were right." Will murmured as he approached the door and stood beside his Grandma. A dazzling smile lit up Sonny's face and a laughter of mirth escaped.

"Of Course I was right. I always am." Sonny exclaimed as Marlena ushered him through the door. Laughter bubbled up and the relief will felt at the release almost made it easier to breathe and the smile stayed lightly on Will's features. Relief was coursing so strongly through him that, he felt his muscles easing all over his body as he slumped back down of the sofa his head against the backrest.

A small smile spread across Marlena's face at Sonny standing over her Grandson smiling at Will's look of ease as he lay back against the sofa. His smile faded quickly as noticed her in the doorway carrying a tray of tea. Smiling gently she placed the tray on the table in front of Will and began to talk as she straightened.

"Well, I have to go out and run some errands. Why don't you two stay here and watch some television. There's plenty of chocolate, chips and drinks in the kitchen so help yourselves." She smiled once more as Will straightened a faint blush on his cheeks and smiled ruefully as she lifted her coat and bag and waved as she left the apartment.

"So..." Sonny murmured before continuing, "Looks like things went really well. Do you feel that it helped, like I said it would?" Sonny queried and he sat beside Will.

"Definitely, you were right. As soon as I said it out loud I knew that it was what I needed to do and that I can't keep hiding this part of myself in fear of the reaction of others." Will spoke as Sonny lay back too, Will placed his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"I mean I'm not ready to tell everyone yet but-"

Sonny continued "It's a brilliant start and there's no rush. You'll tell people when you're ready. "Sonny murmured as he kissed Will's temple.

"Exactly, my Grandma says it's important that I not rush myself that I make sure I've come to terms with it myself. I mean I can't accept others acceptance or their denials if I haven't come to terms with it myself." Will smiled gently as Sonny laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will questioned.

"There's the Will I know." Sonny smirked as he stood.

"So where does your grandma keep the chips?" Sonny asked as he headed toward the kitchen. A rumbling laugh escaped Will as Sonny wondered off.


End file.
